The life changing beach
by rjanarielle
Summary: Fairy Tail decided to go to the beach for "family" fun but Sabertooth also goes to the same beach. Sting, Rogue and Rufus were all in love with our Miss Celestial mage. Who will get Lucy's heart and who won't? Read and find out...CRACK! If you don't like crack but want to read one, please read this.And sorry if my summary sucks...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:The life changing beach (inspired by the story "Of stars and light")**

pairing: Sting x Lucy, Rogue x Lucy, Rufus x Lucy

**Author:rjanarielle**

**Chapter 1:The beach at last!**

**Disclaimer:Sadly,I don't own Fairy Tail...**

Fairy Tail decided to go on a summer vacation with their "family". Gemma,Sabertooth's guild master,approved Sting, Rogue, the two exceeds, Orga and Rufus to go on a vacation ...Fairy tail and Sabertooth were heading in the same direction. Fiore's white sand beach. When Natsu and the others were getting changed, Sabertooth were getting changed too. When they reached the beach...

"**FAIRY TAIL?"**

"**SABERTOOTH?" **

They were all giving each other death glares. Natsu and Sting were fighting, Gray and Rufus decided to make a volleyball competition while Rogue and Lucy were just plain bored. When Rufus and Gray agreed on their proposal, they held the first annual, beach volleyball game. All of the teams needed one more player.

"We get Lucy." Natsu said

" get Lucy." Sting's team said

"Lucy should join a team that has a real man in it." Elfman said

They all fought each other just because they wanted Lucy to join their team. When Lucy was trying to escape, Rogue saw her and said:

"Care to join my team Fairy-san?" Rogue held out his hand

"Sure." Lucy said

They all stopped fighting when they realized that Lucy was nowhere to be found. They were surprised why Lucy was with Rogue.

"Miss Fairy-san said she want to join my team." Rogue said with an expressionless face, as usual

And so they picked their members and after that they played the volleyball first game was Sting's team vs. Natsu's team. They're attacks were fast, LIGHTNING fast. It was so blindingly fast that all of the people in the beach were amazed at how the competition is going. It ended in a tie. Next battle was Rogue's team vs. Elfman's team. And just like the last battle, it ended in a tie.

The hotel they're staying at is a 5-star luxury hotel. They all shared their money. They were staying in floor 7, rooms 701-705. In 701: Natsu, Gray, Lisanna and Juvia. In room 702 we have: Sting, Rogue, Lucy, Frosch and Lector. In room 703: The Raijinshu( Laxus, Evergreen, Bixlow and Freed) and Orga. In room 704: Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily and Rufus. In room 705:Happy, Wendy, Charle, Erza and Mirajane. The others just shared a room with room 703 or in room 705.

They were supposeed to have dinner before going to bed (Duh...). Since the restaurant is also a 5-star restaurant, they need to be dressed up in their best attire. The girls wore dresses while the boys wore black tuxedos. Lucy and Erza's dresses were the best. Lucy wore a golden dress with a shade of white while Erza wore a dark blue dress that has a few glitters on it. The best guys of night were Sting,Rogue and Natsu. Sting wore a black tuxedo with a white rose, Rogue wore the same tuxedo but with a yellow rose while Natsu wore his casual clothes**.(A/N:Well, Natsu looks so handsome with his black vest, one sleevless while the other has a sleeve.)**

They all went inside and they were speechless at the sight. It was restaurant with a giant crystal chandelier and the tableware was beyond royal. It was an all-you-can-eat buffet too**.(A/N: If the volleyball competition has RoLu, this dinner has StiLu) **After their high-class meal, it was time for dessert. There was lots of cake and sweets everywhere. Of course Fairy Tail and Sabertooth would pick cake. Sting and Lucy were looking at the same cake.

"Back blondie, that cake is mine." Sting said

"No way it's mine. And don't you dare call me blondie. You're blonde too." Lucy said

"Who has the darker shade of yellow?" Sting mocked

"ME OF COURSE!" Lucy shouted

"Actually it's me and that cake is mine!" Sting popped a vein

When they were fighting someone accidentally bumped into Lucy which made her fall towards Sting. Lucky for her, Sting was able to catch her.

"You alright Lucy?" Sting said

Lucy was not in the mood to talk. She was daydreaming at how the white dragon slayer looks so handsome up-close in his tuxedo. Sting saw Lucy and gave a smirk.

"Are you finally _falling _for me blondie?" Sting teased which knocked Lucy out of her world

"O-O-Of course n-n-not you arrogant dragon slayer. And let's just split the cake." Lucy blushed

After that they went to their table and ate their desserts. Lucy was so happy because the cake tastes AWESOME! It was the best cake he ever had in her entire life. Sting's reaction was the same as Lucy's.

They were heading towards the hotel late at night because they enjoyed the feast so much they ate too many. Natsu was stuffed. On the way there, all of them wanted to prank Rufus and Lucy. This was their plan:

"First, we dim the lights in their path. And then, we'll make ghost noises. Everyone knows, Lucy's a scaredy cat. So after we made their path completely dark, let's bail." Natsu gave his toothy grin

"Aye! Scaredy cat Lucy!" Happy raised his paw

So after that they made their path completely dark but they forgot about Rufus' seeing ability_**(A/N: I just created this out of my imagination so please don't think of this as the real thing.)**_. So after that Lucy tripped, fell and she almost collided with the unforgiving ground but Rufus was able to see her so he catched her.

"Are you alright miss Lucy? You're not hurt right?" Rufus asked

"I-I-I'm fine.T-Thanks..." Lucy's words were shaking

" my hand and I'll escort you miss Lucy." Rufus took her hand and they safely reached the hotel. 'payback'

Rufus created thought projections of him and drew eyes on the sleeping fairy tail mages that pranked them. The next morning...

"Wha-...WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" Natsu shouted

"Ahh! I have eyes in my face!" Happy shrieked

"Haahahahahahahhaha...Oh my gosh look at your –HA- faces!" Lucy was laughing so hard

"Lucy..." Natsu and Happy released a dark aura

"Don't hurt miss Lucy.I did this." Rufus went in front of Lucy

After their little fight they went to the beach again to relax, play and get some fresh was so happy because in those bitter 7 years, she never went to the beach.

"Ahh...How I missed the beach."

.

.

.

To be continued in chapter 2...

**A/N: I also miss the beach...Next summer I'll go there XD. Anyways, rjanarielle is out. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The life changing beach**

**Chapter 2: Sand castles**

**Pairing( in this chapter): Rogue x Lucy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail( If I do...I'll pair Rogue and Lucy up :P)**

_**(A/N: Attention. As I said in the last chapter, this is only my imagination. So don't get confused...)**_

On the second day, Gray challenged Rufus to a sand castle making contest. We have three teams: We have Rogue, Lucy, Levy and Juvia in the first team. In the second team, we have Gray, Erza, Jellal( he wants to be with Erza...) and Mirajane. In the third team, we have Rufus, Orga, Sting and Lisanna.

"Let's start the competition!" Happy shouted

All of the teams did the best they can. Until some of the members got hurt or suddenly stepped on an urchin.( There are sea urchins nearby.) So the members left in each team were: Rogue and Lucy on the first team, Gray and Mirajane on the second, Rufus and Sting on the third. Second and Third team were finished but Rogue and Lucy weren't. Rogue still added a few changes and this is what Lucy did:

She grabbed her Fleuve d'étoiles and twirled it on top of the castle. The result was amazing. Because of what she did, it added a few glitters and light to the castle. And then she summoned Sagittarius and twirled the whip around the arrow. Sagittarius shot it in the air and showed amazing results, it turned into fireworks of glitters and stars. The people in the beach were so fascinated by the beauty of their castle until...

"The winner: Rogue and Lucy's team! Congratulations." The exceeds raised their paws

_**-7:30 pm—**_

They were all dressed up for another fantastic dinner. As usual, the boys wore the same as before but the girls were different and as usual, Lucy and Erza were the best. Lucy wore a white dress that falls below her knee and has tiny stars at the bottom. Erza wore a black dress that falls above her knee and has a few roses. The buffet was different but the desserts didn't change. When Lucy was about to grab her favourite cake, she noticed that it was missing.

"Where's my favourite cake?" Lucy wondered

"Right here blondie." Sting said after he ate a piece of cake

"YOU ATE ALL OF IT?" Lucy popped a vein

Sting laughed at the mage

"Can't you see for yourself?" Sting said

Lucy was about to hit Sting on the head but a strong pair of hands grabbed her waist to prevent her from moving.

"Don't hurt him. You'll get hurt in the end Lucy." Rogue said behind her shoulder

"But..."

"Here. Taste this cake. It's not as good as your favourite but give it a try." Rogue grabbed his fork and gave Lucy some of his cake

"It's heavenly...It's WAY better than the cake I ate." Lucy smiled

"I'm glad to hear that Lucy." Rogue gave her a heart-warming smile

'_What's going on? Why is my heart beating fast? It's not because of his kindness but because of his...smile. I never saw him smile before.'_ Lucy felt her heart beat faster

"Lucy? Why are you spacing out? The others already left the restaurant. Let's go Lucy." Rogue said

'_I think I just gave her...an indirect kiss...'_ Rogue also felt his heart beat faster

And this feeling is only the beginning...

.

.

.

To be continued in chapter 3...

**A/N: Kyaa! I really love RoLu but the next chapter will be StiLu.( some people call it Sticy) Be patient and wait for my next one **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter...I'll make this one longer **

**Title: The life changing beach**

**Chapter 3: Swimming contest**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did...( There would be chaos :P )**

On the third day, Gray challenged Rufus to a swimming contest (What is it with Gray and contests?) to know who's stronger once and for all.

'_Ugh...Another contest? Isn't he tired?' _Rufus thought to himself

"To make it interesting: Jason the reporter is here. No use of magic. Whoever uses magic or loses has a punishment. The punishment for guys: We must wear girl's clothing and be the cover of Weekly Sorcerer. The girls: They must be naked and be the cover of Weekly Sorcerer." Gray said

"_**WHAT?" **_

"Bring it. I'm all fired up Gray!" Natsu said

So the goal is from the beach until they reach the rock at about 20 feet away from them. The Exceeds will be waiting there.

"One, Two, Three...GO!"

They were swimming as fast as a rocket. _**(A/N: For those who have read my last chapter, do you remember the sea urchins? Those will be the reason why there will be Sticy moment. Be happy and celebrate :P ) **_Lucy, Laxus, Natsu, Rufus and Rogue were in the lead. Sting was far behind because he isn't that great in swimming. And then Happy noticed black figures in the sea. Charles was suddenly shocked. She saw the future and knows what will happen.

"What is it Charles?" Happy and Pantherlily asked

Charles whispered it to them and they were completely shocked.

5 minutes passed and Rogue was the first to finish. Next was Laxus. Lucy was about to reach the rock when suddenly...

"Ouch. What was tha- I CAN'T MOVE MY LEG!" Lucy said

"Oh no...It has happened! S-Stop the competition!" Charles shouted but nobody heard

And then Lucy felt it again

"What's the meaning of this?" Lucy lifted her leg and she shrieked

"AHHH! A SEA URCHIN!" Lucy said and then she felt another one on her arm

"Lucy! Here I come!" Sting boosted at full speed

And he was too late. The poison seeped in and now her arms and legs can't move so...She drowned. 40 feet and she was about to hit the seabed when...Sting caught her arm and was swimming to the surface.

He grabbed her arm tightly and firm and he was swimming towards the beach. He was also hit by a sea urchin so he almost drowned when he saw another arm grab Lucy.

"Don't do this yourself. You're already hurt. Here, let me help you." Rogue said

So they both brought Lucy to the beach and everyone stopped swimming. Jason saw the terror and he wrote down what happened. He was about to take a picture when...Someone knocked his camera away.

"Try and take a picure. If you do, you're dead." Sting crushed the camera

"Lucy..." Sting ran towards the mage

"We need to remove these." Rogue pointed out the red spines

Rogue removed the spines and quickly brought her to Sting.

"Take her to the hotel and put some vinegar on a towel. After that pour lukewarm water on the affected area. Stay with her and hold the towel. I'll treat the others. Wendy can't heal Lucy because some of the members were more injured than her." Rogue said

"Got it."

Sting ran as fast as he could and opened the door. He quickly grabbed a towel and soaked it in vinegar. He placed it on top of the wounds and poured water. He then saw Lucy wake up.

"Sting? Where are my clothes? I need to change, it's too cold." Lucy was shaking

"Here. Go change in the bathroom." Sting gave her the clothes

**-7 minutes later-**

"I'm...done..." Lucy was feeling dizzy and she was about to fall when Sting caught her

"I'm not yet done treating your wounds blondie." Sting said

He quickly soaked the towel in vinegar again and slowly patted the wound with the towel. Lucy felt the pain but Sting put her in place. After a few minutes she calmed down.

"Thanks Sting. If it weren't for you, I could have drowned." Lucy looked down

"How did you know I was the one that grabbed you?"

_**FLASHBACK (Lucy's POV)**_

_When I saw the spine on my foot, I know that I was hit a sea urchin. I felt pain and the poison already seeped in. When I was at the bottom of the sea, I thought to myself that I'm gonna die and I'm gonna meet my mother in Heaven. When I was about to close my eyes, I saw a guy, blonde and I saw his mark. I knew who it was. Who's blonde and has a Sabertooth mark? None other than..._

_Stupid, arrogant Sting._

_And I soon as I breathed my last breath, I fainted._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Oh...So that's why...And why did you call me stupid and arrogant?" Sting popped a vein

"Because I think you're stupid and arrogant." Lucy sweat dropped

"Tch.."

"But...Thanks for everything. If it weren't for you, I could have died under the sea." Lucy gave him a heart warming smile and hugged him

"So...does that mean that the contest is over?" Sting blushed and changed the subject

"Don't change the subject here mister. And I saw you blush..." Lucy teased

"W-What? I didn't blush..." Sting said

"Liar.."

"Fine. I'll make you blush too Lucy." Sting suddenly kissed her on the lips

Lucy closed her eyes and wished that this moment won't end but eventually, it stopped because of lack of air.

"Ha. I made you blush didn't I?" Sting smirked

"W-W-W-What a-a-are you t-t-talking about?" Lucy was blushing a really dark shade of red that rivalled Titania's scarlet hair

"I can't see your face. There, better." Sting cupped her cheeks and made Lucy look at him

"Stupid Sting..."

' _But at least I love you blondie...'_

.

.

.

To be continued in chapter 4...

**A/N: So...How was that? Was that a Sticy chapter or what? In chapter 4 there will be Rucy (or Lufus). And I won't be updating in a week. I still have upcoming exams. Bye readers...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sooooo Soooorryy for the long wait. I was just busy with school. As I promised: A Lufus chapter !**

**Chapter 4- Rufus and the angel that couldn't reach the heavens**

As Sting walked out, laughing from his success. Lucy just sit on the bed, blushing like a crazy woman. As she finally calmed down, she left the room. She walked in the empty hallways of floor 7.

"Oh my gosh. This floor is too creepy." Lucy was shaking

As she walks towards the elevator, she remembered a really scary hotel game called "Hotel 626" and she was scared to enter the empty elevator. As she was about to take her first step, the rope of the elevator broke but...

"AHHH- Huh?" Lucy was surprised why she didn't fall and then he felt two hands on her shoulders

"Are you alright miss?" Rufus asked

"R-R-Rufus?" Lucy's voice was still shaking

"What's the matter? Why are you so surprised miss Lucy?" Rufus then grabbed her a took a step back so that they're in a safe zone

"When did you get here?" She asked

"I just got here and I saw you. I heard the elevator creak so I took action. Is there a problem with that miss Lucy?" He asked

"N-No... And, call me Lucy." She smiled

"Alright... L-u-c-y" he laughed

As they walk towards the stairs, Rufus then thought it was a long way down.. So... He then carried Lucy and ran towards the elevator that fell. **(A/N: *ahem* If you're wondering why they won't take another elevator, all of them are broken. Ironic isn't it?)** As Lucy was clinging to him, she then asked what he's about to do.

"Hang on tight Lucy. We're gonna jump!" Rufus then jumped

"KYAAAA!" Lucy then held on to him tighter than ever

When they finally hit the ground, you can hear a really loud thud that can be heard 20 feet away. As all of them gathered, they all saw a man screaming in pain.

"W-Why did you do that for me?" Lucy cried

"Because... I like miss Lucy..." He said before fainting

"What? Hey.. Wake up. Please wake up... RUFUS!" Lucy cried out

Sting heard Lucy's cries and quickly ran towards the hotel. Rogue was right behind him and as they reached the crowded place... they suddenly went to Lucy's side. They saw Lucy crying and then they looked at Rufus. No man can ever survive that fall. (except dragon slayers ;P) They shouted at the people around.

"IDIOTS! You saw this man but you didn't even lend a single hand!"

They all looked guilty. After realizing their mistakes, they ran to the nearest hospital they can find. When they found a hospital, they told Sting and Rogue the directions.

"We want to help your friend. We found a hospital nearby. I'm sure you can find it because it's really not that far from this resort. Maybe 48 minutes to get there. We all hope that he's fine." They said

"You've h-helped enough. Thank y-y-you..." Lucy wiped her tears

As Sting carried Rufus towards the hospital, Lucy can't even walk straight so Rogue also carried her. He then asked for her to relax and she did. As they reached the hospital, they called for a doctor and then the nurse told them to go to the fifth floor and place him on room 519. As they placed Rufus on the bed, the doctor suddenly slammed the door open. He examined the patient and it wasn't very good. The doctor said that he's gonna be staying there for 1-2 weeks. The fall did lots of damage to his legs so he won't be able to walk properly for maybe 5 years. (that's why you shouldn't try elevator jumping at home kids XD) As Sting left the hospital room, Rogue followed after him. Lucy wanted to stay because she wants to stay by his side for a while. She was the reason why Rufus was like this. As she lay down her head on the edge of the bed, she soon fell asleep.

**RUFUS' POV**

I suddenly woke up in a hospital bed covered with bandages and needles sticking out of my skin. As I tried to stand, I realized that I can't move my legs. That fall made quite an impact on me. As I try to move my left arm, I felt something soft on my side. I suddenly stood up and saw a sleeping Lucy by my side. As I caress her soft cheeks, play with her golden hair, I finally had the guts to do it. I love miss Lucy and I need to do it before she wakes up. So... as I lay down, my face towards Lucy, I try to inch closer to her. I try to brush the hair on her face away. After I bushed all of them, I move in closer until I felt her lips touch mine. I closed my eyes and kissed the love of my life. My best friend, my love, Lucy Heartfilia... I love her and there's nothing I can do to stop my madness. I suddenly moved back so that Lucy won't wake up. I finally kissed her.

**LUCY'S POV**

As I look at him one more time, I slowly fell asleep but... When I closed my eyes, I felt someone moving. I knew it was Rufus and I didn't want to bother him so I pretended to be asleep. I tried to sneak a peak and I saw Rufus looking at me. I smiled inside my head. And then I saw him lay down, still looking at me. I saw him move closer and HECK! He's too darn cute to resist- _Wait... CUTE? Why did I say that? _I saw him move closer and closer. As I closed my eye, our lips touched. His lips were as soft as cotton. (simile) And when I didn't feel his lips anymore, I started crying in my head. He was WAY BETTER than that stupid Eucliffe. But... At least he makes me laugh.

**NORMAL POV**

As soon as Rufus backed away, Lucy's eyes shot open after a few minutes. Rufus saw her and said good afternoon.

"You're finally awake Lucy." He smiled

'_Oh my gosh.. He's way too cute.'_ "I see you're also awake." She smiled back

"Lucy... Did you know that Heaven called? They said they want their lost angel back." Rufus smirked

"W-W-W-What?" Lucy blushed so hard

"Heh. But I really think that you're an angel Lucy." He said

"And I'm also your Guardian Angel. The Lucky Angel." Lucy laughed

.

.

.

'_That's right. And please... never leave my side.'_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I feel bad for Rogue. I'm not giving him enough screen time. ROLU CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 5- Sunset**

Rogue was sitting in the beach, alone watching the waves reach the shore. He was thinking about Lucy. How he would tell his feelings, how he would SHOW his feelings. He loves her. No girl on Earth can ever replace her in his heart. This was the very first time he felt this in his heart. Lucy was special. She was different from the other girls. She's brave. Not all girls possess that. She's smart. Mostly girls would pick beauty over smarts. She's... loyal. She's loyal to her friends and her guild. Why is she so different? That's what was on his mind for the past hours. The sun was about to set in a few hours. He wanted to enjoy this moment with Lucy so he used his speed to run to the hospital.

He jumped and reached the fifth floor. He saw room 519's window so he jumped again. He entered and saw Lucy and Rufus talking. He wanted to stay since it's still 3 hours before the sun was about to set. So the three of them enjoyed each other's company. Rufus was eating so that he would have energy. Lucy was reading an interesting book while Rogue was looking at the sky. It was at its bluest. The sun was turning red. The smell of the sea fills the air. How their lives was so perfect. It was like their little family. Rufus was the child who was eating to grow healthy. Lucy was the older sister and Rogue was the father, thinking about his life. 2 hours before the sunset.

He looked at the time and saw that it was 4:00 pm. In 2 hours, the sun will set. (I think) Lucy was close to falling because she was falling asleep but Rogue caught her just in time. Their faces were like a few inches away. Lucy could feel Rogue's breathing. Both of them were blushing really hard. They quickly retreated and then dusted some invincible dirt. 1 hour until sunset. Rogue checked the time again and then he grabbed Lucy, jumped from the window, and carried her bridal-style to the beach.

"H-H-Hey! Put me down Rogue!" Lucy's cheeks were burning

"Why would I?" He asked

"You're carrying me b-bridal style..." she said

He didn't hear Lucy's last sentence. He just continued walking towards the place where he was 5 hours ago. Lucy looked at the horizon and was fascinated by it's marvellous beauty. Rogue placed her gently on the sand and sat next to her.

"It's nice right..." he said

"It's... Wonderful. I have never seen this in my entire life. I can't remember the last time I went to the beach and watched this touching scene." Tears were forming in her eyes. Rogue saw one tear and wiped it away

"I've never actually seen this before. This was the very first time I went to the beach you know..." He looked down and tightly squeezed the sand below "My dragon parent once promised me that he would take me to the beach. I forgot that promise. I can't believe how selfish I was. I killed my parent just to become powerful..." His eyes were forming tears and soon after, he cried. He didn't care if he would be called a baby or not, he just wants to release the pain. Lucy hugged him because of that

"I'm here for you... My story about my father is different. Your father loved you when you were a child until you grew, but my father ignored me when I was just a little girl." She said "I remember it like it was yesterday..."

**FLASHBACK**

_It was Lucy's birthday. How happy she was that she grew another year. Hair became longer and she grew taller. Birthdays are the most treasured events of children. Everybody greeted her but her father seemed to be out on the greetings. She made a rice ball that looks like her father and happily skipped to his office. She entered and saw her father burying his face in his hands. She reminded him that it was her birthday and that she had a little gift for him. Her father just threw her rice ball away and told her to leave. Lucy cried. Not only because of her father's actions, but because he forgot his own daughter's birthday._

_He forgot his OWN daughter's birthday..._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"In his life, work comes first. He doesn't care about his surroundings, he cares more about work. But... When I returned from Tenroujima, I saw his letter..." she cried "I cried when I read a part of it..."

_You are mine and Layla's pride. All I want is that you live strong down whatever path you believe in. I hope I can see you again soon. Lucy...I've always...loved you._

"That was the part that I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He... loved me. He really loved me. Those years that I hated him, ignored him... He loved me. I wish I can repay the love he has given to me..." This time, her tears never stopped flowing. Rogue held her tight and made Lucy cry on his shoulders

Both of them were thinking about their fathers. Rogue never knew that Lucy suffered more than he did. He patted Lucy's back and comforted her.

"It's alright Lucy... cry on me..." he said

(The background music for this scene is the piano version of Kiss the Rain) Lucy hugged him tightly. She cried until her eyes were red. But, Rogue stopped her from crying because it wasn't good for the eyes to cry that long. They just looked at each other, hurt in their eyes. Both of them hold bitter memories of their fathers. The two of them looked at each other. 5 seconds. Lucy went closer. 4 seconds. Rogue moved closer. 3 seconds. They closed their eyes. 2 seconds. They felt their breaths blowing. 1 second. They kissed. Sunset...

The light of the sunset shine upon them. A glorious memory that will never be erased from their minds. But... The memory turned into a nightmare when a certain blonde dragon slayer saw the scene...

"Rogue...HOW DARE YOU KISS LUCY!" He shouted

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTNUED...**

**(Kei from Lucy, God of the Heavens appeared)**

**Me: WHAT THE HECK? What are you doing here? *facepalm***

**Kei: Come to spoil :P**

**Me: Oh shut up! Not in this story too?**

**Kei: Pleeeeeeaaaseee? *puppy dog eyes***

**Me: *eyes widen* Oh fine... Just a three hints.**

**Kei: In the next chapter, there will be: Fighting, contests and... BLUSHING LUCY! *gets smacked on the head* Ow-**

**Me: WHY DID YOU TELL THEM THE MAIN?**

**Oh well... Bye for now. Did you know that I spent 5 hours for an idea for this chapter? -_-  
NO CLASSES! *dances like a madman***

Quote of the day:

"**A tree is known by its fruit; a man by his deeds. A good deed is never lost; he who sows courtesy reaps friendship, and he who plants kindness gathers love..."**

**Bye readers. 'Till next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody. So all of you started hating Sting for ruining the romantic mood right? Well... I think in this chapter you'll like him more. Because... *mouth gets covered***

**Sting: Please don't tell... /**

**Me: MmmMm... (fine fine)**

**Last Chapter- Sting's plan: I love you Lucy**

It was night when the two mages left the beach. The night was chilly but the moon is full, the tides are high. Lucy was alone walking to the hotel since Rogue still needs to find Frosch, Fro hangs out with Lector but ends up going missing. Lucy laughed at that thought and continued walking. On the way, he saw Sting and she talked to him.

She fixed her hair so that her bangs would cover some of her red eyes "What are you doing here Sting? Can't you see it's night?" she asked the white dragon slayer

"I-I want to tell you something... Since tomorrow is the final day of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth here... C-Co-Could we spend the day tomorrow?" Sting blushed because the way he said it, it sounded like he was asking Lucy out on a date

Lucy just giggled at Sting's look "Sure Sting! I always wanted to know how it feels to hang out with one of the Most Popular Boys in Fiore." Both of them laughed

"It's a date then" Sting said but Lucy misunderstood. She thought it was a Date but Sting meant it was a Date like an appointment. Lucy's cheeks were burning up "N-N-NO! A date like an appointment! Not a date like going out or u-um..." Sting was running out of words to say which made Lucy laugh so hard. She cupped his cheeks

"Alright alright... It's a date like an appointment." She smiled which made Sting feel embarrassed

Lucy waved goodbye and went to their hotel room. Sting was standing there and his heart was gonna explode. He's going to spend the whole day with Lucy tomorrow. He smiled and then ran after Lucy since they were in the same hotel room. When they got there, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch were all gone. Sting sweat dropped because he knows the reason why they're gone.

"Lector... What in the world did he and Frosch do?!" his deadly aura filled the room which made Lucy shake

"S-Sting?" Lucy was terrified. Sting saw her and then calmed down. He grabbed her, hugged her tight and apologized for his behaviour. Lucy said it was alright

"It's not alright... My deadly aura killed someone once. I don't want that to happen to you... I'm really sorry Lucy... I don't want to lose you. _I love you..._" He mumbled the last words

"Hmm? What did you say?" Lucy asked but Sting just said nothing and then they went to bed

The next day...

Lucy woke up but she couldn't move. She suddenly felt someone squeeze her like a teddy bear. Lucy's eyes shot open and saw Sting and Rogue hugging her. The heat of her body went to her face and then she tried moving but she can't. The boys were too strong so she just slept again. After few minutes, Rogue was the one to wake up. He saw his arms around Lucy and felt embarrassed so he quickly removed his tight grip and went to bathe... Leaving Sting and Lucy alone... When Fro and Lector woke up, they saw the two and decided to tease. Rogue joined their plan and then they woke the two up. When they woke up, they saw banners saying: "THEY LLLLLLLLLLIIIKE EACH OTHER!"

"**WHAT THE HECK ROGUE?!**" Sting shouted

"W-Why did you join them?!" Lucy blushed

"Well... Sting was hugging you and you're just asleep. Like a couple..." Lector said

"What?! Rogue, you squeezed me too you know... That's why I can't move so I went back to bed!" Lucy explained

"Fro still thinks that Sting-kun and Lucy-chan are a couple..." Fro teased

_They cleaned everything and then it's time for __**Sting's Plan**__..._

Sting dragged Lucy out which made her confused. He told Lucy about the promise they made. She remembered and then they went to the places in their _date_. First, they went to a restaurant. Sting was eating just like Natsu so Lucy smacked him on the head.

"Why are you eating like a hungry pig?! Mind your manners Sting..." Lucy said

And without another word, Sting started eating like a normal person. He looked cute that way... Lucy was staring at him as he ate his food: Like a normal person and not an animal. Sting saw how Lucy was looking at him and he asked.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"H-Huh? N-N-Nothing really... Just eat your food normally..." Lucy looked away

Next, they went to the once a year event called Festival of Smiles. It has a lot of games. It also has the famous Fish-Scooping game. Sting requested they play the ring toss, fish scooping and eat some food again. First, they did fish-scooping. Lucy got 5 while Sting got 2. Next was the ring toss:

"Wow! A white teddy bear! I'm gonna win it..." Lucy's concentration: MAX

"Wait Lucy... Do you want me to do it?" Sting grabbed her hand before she could throw one

"A-Are you sure?" Lucy felt the heat of Sting's hand

"I'll do it for you... IF..." Sting said

"If?"

"If... You agree to date me tomorrow..." He smirked

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?!" Lucy shouted

"Alright! Here I go!" Sting threw the rings and they won the teddy bear. Lucy kept hugging it tightly with a cute expression on her face. Sting just kept staring at her and then Lucy saw a photo booth. She thought of something and then dragged Sting "No way I'm going there..."

"If you go, I promise to date you tomorrow-"

"I'M IN!"

They went to the photo booth and asked for 5 pictures. The first picture, Sting didn't look at the camera. Second picture, Lucy gave him the famous Lucy Kick for not looking at the camera. Third picture, Sting was blushing because Lucy apologized and wiped his face with her handkerchief. Fourth picture, both of them were smiling at the camera.

"Now it's my turn blondie..."

The camera flashed and out came the last photo: Sting kissed her on the cheek. Lucy suddenly blushed so hard, it made Sting laugh. They left the games and went to the entertainment area of the Festival of Smiles. There was lots of singing and dancing at that area. When they decided to listen to the music, the song suddenly changed:

_**I Should've Kissed You (Blake Shelton)**_

**Why Am I mad, I don't get it,  
It seems like every time you give me signs,  
And I miss it!  
I did it again,  
I admit it,  
I left you standing there,  
And now I regret it,  
Seems like every time,  
I get the chance,  
I lose my cool, and I blow it,  
And I get all tongue tied,  
Lost in your eyes,  
I'm a fool, and I know it!**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
I should've kissed you,  
I should've told you,  
Told you just how I feel,  
And next time I won't stop,  
I'll listen to my heart,  
Cause what I feel is real!  
I should've kissed you,  
I should've told you how I feel,  
I should've kissed you,  
I should've showed you just how I feel**

Now why didn't I  
Give you my two cents,  
A million reasons why I should have,  
And it makes no sense,  
So here I am,  
By myself again,  
Stopping for green lights, and I know,  
I wanna be more than friends,  
How come every time I get the chance  
I lose my cool and I blow it,  
And I get all tongue tied,  
Lost in your eyes,  
I'm a fool and I know it!

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Hey,  
I should've kissed you,  
I should've told you,  
Told you just how I feel,  
And next time I won't stop,  
I'll listen to my heart,  
Cause what I feel is real!  
I should've kissed you,  
I should've told you how I feel,  
I should've kissed you,  
I should've showed you just how I feel!**

So I turned the car around,  
And you were right where I left you,  
And your smile said you were feeling it too,  
And the moon shined bright,  
Cause when your lips met mine,  
And yeah I finally got it right,  
I'll be leaving with you tonight,  
And I won't have to say,

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
I should've kissed you,  
I should've told you,  
Told you just how I feel,  
And next time I won't stop,  
I'll listen to my heart,  
Cause what I feel is real!  
I should've kissed you, Girl  
I should've told you how I feel,  
I should've kissed you,  
I should've showed you just how I feel**

Girl I should've kissed you,  
I should've told you told you just how I feel,  
And this time I won't stop,  
Until I have your heart,  
Cause what I'm feeling is real

"I love that song! What do you think Sting?" Lucy asked

"If I was the singer up there... I would dedicate that song to you Lucy... I asked that singer to sing that song to dedicate it to you. I planned all of this to show you how _I _feel... I hate it when you're with Rufus or Rogue. I hate it when they make you blush. I want to be the only one... I know it sounds selfish but please Lucy... I want to be the only one who could make you happy. I love you Lucy. Even if you hate me... I think I don't deserve you. You're too perfect and I'm too... Me. I eat like an animal and I keep boasting like you said. Please... Either I leave, or you'll be mine." He said

"_I love you too Sting..."_ Lucy mumbled

"What?"

"I LOVE YOU STING! Alright, I have to admit it. You might be stupid or arrogant, but you're caring. Sure you eat like an animal but I feel like I'm charmed. And... What I learned about you today, is that you'll never give up to make your companion or your special person happy. Today is our last day Sting. I don't know when I'll be able to see you again but... I love you. Before we get separated, I want to shout it out loud." She cried

"Then let's do this Lucy." He gave her a kiss and brought her on stage

_**God Gave Me You (Blake Shelton) –Sting and Lucy**_

**I've been a walking heartache  
I've made a mess of me  
The person that I've been lately  
Ain't who I wanna be**

But you stay here right beside me  
And watch as the storm blows through  
And I need you

Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you  
Gave me you

There's more here than what we're seeing  
A divine conspiracy  
That you, an angel lovely  
Could somehow fall for me  
You'll always be love's great martyr  
And I'll be the flattered fool  
And I need you  
Yeah!

God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you

On my own I'm only  
Half of what I could be  
I can't do without you  
We are stitched together  
And what love has tethered  
I pray we never undo

Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you, gave me you.  
He gave me you.

****The crowd went wild! Everybody was amazed by their singing ability. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth watched their performance. Rogue knew he was no match so he just kept his usual face. Rufus, from the window, saw the performance since the Festival of Smiles is really close at the hospital he's in. He knew he couldn't be able to win Lucy so he just accepted it. And after that day, they went back to their usual lives. Sting and Lucy will never see each other unless Sting goes to Magnolia, or Lucy goes to where Sabertooth is. But... Lucy's days were bitter. Team Natsu always goes on missions so there's no time for hanging out and they said that they should let Lucy rest so they took Lisanna as replacement. Levy was busy with Gajeel, and Mirajane was busy.

"When can I meet you again, Sting..." she said

Lucy decided to pay him a visit. On the train, she saw Sting. She quickly tugged on his vest and Sting smiled.

"Well, well, well... Blondie's here..." He smirked

"Sorry for not fulfilling my promise. What are you doing here? Don't tell me... YOU WENT TO MAGNOLIA?!" She asked "To see me? How sweet..." She laughed

"W-W-What?! Why would I come to see you?" He blushed "Oh fine... I came to see you. What are _you_ doing here. Don't tell me you're headed to Sabertooth to see me..." He laughed

"H-Huh? Fine! I admit it. I wanted to see you. At least I didn't deny it." Lucy said "Oh... We're here."

Both of them walked towards Sabertooth. On the way, they had teasing wars, staring contests and even played. There was a time when Sting threw Lucy in the river but Lucy grabbed him. All of the people who saw them was happy because Sting finally knew how to love. When they got to the Sabertooth guild, they were both dripping wet. Everybody started laughing, even Rogue! (O.O) Then both of them got a job, finished it and went on their way.

"Lucy... Will you join Sabertooth?" He asked

"What about you and Rogue join Fairy Tail?" Lucy smiled

"We'll join if you fulfil your promise about going on a date with me." He smirked

"Fine fine... Not until you said those words that you said to me on _that _day." She folded her arms and looked away but Sting made her look at him again

"Alright..." He said

.

.

.

"I love you Lucy"

**THE END!**

**I'm really sorry if you think that some of my stories end too fast. But... I promise you that the Dreams that changed history will be long and the I love that lightning jerk. Did you know that I almost gave up on doing I.L.T.L.J.? The latest chapter will be long... And look forward to Lucy, God of the Heavens. Since I'm done here, I'm gonna make a new one when I finish the latest chapter of I.L.T.L.J. **

**Bye bye! Hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
